A New Beginning
by Kris and Kitty
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have a daughter but Inuyasha doesn't know due to the well sealing. Now five years later a certain little girl wants to meet her father. InuKag slight SanMir and RinSess. This is Kitty's first fic that she has written by herself. review
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

By: Kitty

Edited by: Kris

Disclaimer: we don't own Inuyasha! and that sux! but o well we cant have everything. in an alternate dimension we could but this is not an alternate dimension! grrr! waaaah!

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy!" screamed a soaking wet girl. The little girl found her mother in the kitchen. "Mommy!" said the little girl as she wrapped a towel around herself. Kagome turned around to find her daughter wrapped up in a red towel with white puppies on it; Mika took after father.

She had his silver hair but hers had black at the end of her hair. She also had the same dog ears as her father but she had one black ear and one silver. She had a combination of her mother's and father's eyes; they were a molten gold with gray blue inside the gold. She was light tan from being outside most of the summer.

"Yes Mika?" Kagome asked her dripping daughter. "It's this many more days till my 5th birthday Mommy!" she said excitedly as she held up her tiny clawed hand to show her mother that there was only five more days till her birth day; Mika was born on July 21, 2000 one month after Kagome's birthday.

"Yep, five more days till your birthday. Now what do you want to eat for lunch?" she asked her daughter as Mika was sitting at the kitchen table. "I want ramen Mommy!" Mika squealed happily as she waited for her mother to make her food. Kagome had to admit that Mika definitely took after her father on what she likes to eat. "So, Mika what do you want to do for you birthday?" Kagome asked her daughter while waiting for the water to boil; while Mika stared at her mothers back, then looked at the table and told her mother quietly "I wanna meet Daddy for my birthday."

"I'm sorry baby but we can't see your father because the well is sealed. I really am sorry honey, if there was a way to get through you could." Kagome said with a sorrow filled voice as she walked to the table. "Mommy please don't cry!" said a teary eyed hanyou child. Mika got up and walked over to her mom and Kagome picked her up and hugged her tightly.

As the day went by Kagome remembered the fateful last day she was with her mate and friends.

Flashback

"What 'cha thinkin' about love?" Inuyasha asked his beautiful new mate. She looked up to him and smiled at him "Oh nothing important just about thinking about last night." She told him as he started to kiss the mark he left on her which made her moan lightly.

"You know I would love to do this but I think we should go back to the others now." She said as she pushed him off of her and got up to look for her clothes. She found most of her clothes and throwing Inuyasha his clothes. Until she came to her bra and held it up and said "Great you cut my bra in half, now I'm gong to have to go home and get a new bra!" That said they got dressed and started back to the village.

While they were walking through the forest in silence Kagome asked Inuyasha a question. "Hey Inuyasha can we not tell Miroku and Sango abut us yet?" At that Inuyasha looked at her with sadness in his beautiful golden eyes "Why?" he asked, his voice lac4ed with sadness. "Oh Inuyasha I just want it to be a surprise and no I'm not regretting mating with you." She said truing to make him feel better. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered "I love you." "I know." She whispered back and they walked back in comfortable silence.

When they made it back to the hut they found Miroku and Sango getting ready to eat. Sango looked up to see Kagome and Inuyasha walk in. "Did you find you find the jewel shard?" she asked as they sat down.

"We didn't find it." Kagome said calmly, she looked at Inuyasha and saw that he had been looking at her the whole time. After they ate Kagome stood up and started to go towards the door. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as he got up as well. "I have to go home to get a few supplies." She simply answered.

Which made Miroku and Sango stare at them in shock as they left. When they got to the well they kissed goodbye and she jumped into the well; that was the last time they saw each other.

End Flashback

* * *

Hey everyone this is Kris, my fingers are tired so I'm not going to type and edit another chapter so u have to wait till my fingers rest. But I have good news this story is already finished! YAY! And Kitty is re-reading something she wrote along time ago and she can't believe that she wrote it, it's hilarious! Well good night! and please review cuz this is Kitty's first story that she's written by herself. so be nice!Ttyl! 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO!

Finally!! After like forever! We're back!

The days went by fast and before she knew it, it was Mika's birthday. Kagome was in the kitchen getting Mika's cake made when her daughter ran in and pulled her mother out the back door to the well house. "What is it Mika?" Kagome asked her daughter who was looking at the well house.

"There's a blue light coming from the well!" Mika squealed. Kagome finally looked at the well house. And saw a light blue light coming from the well just like her daughter had said. Kagome felt like she was being drawn to the well by the light. She started to walk toward the well with Mika right on her heels. She was at the lip of the well and was about to jump in when her daughter pulled at her shirt.

She looked down at Mika to see her looking up at her "Mommy are you going into the well?" she asked her mother quietly. "Yeah" Kagome said as she bent down to pick up her daughter. "Are we going to see my daddy?" she asked happily. "Yeah we're going to try." Kagome said as she jumped into the well. They felt a tingly feeling as the blue light engulfed them.

The next thing they knew they were at the bottom of the well but there were dry old bones and vines growing in the well. They looked up to see a beautiful blue sky. "Mommy are we here?" Mika asked her mother in awe.

"Yeah we're here baby," Kagome said with tears in her eyes. "Mommy what's wrong?" Mika asked her teary eyed mother. "I'm just happy to be back," she told her daughter as they got out of the well. They started to walk toward the village when they got out off the well.

They walked in silence because Mika was to busy looking at everything around them. As they were walking Kagome felt a strange demonic energy coming towards them at a fast speed. Kagome pushed Mika behind her as they came into view.

It was a big bear demon, it had small beady black eyes, black fur with scars all over its body, and razor sharp claws and teeth. "Ah a human with hanyou child, you two will make a delicious lunch," the demon growled happily. Just as he said that a sword went right through his stomach from behind.

Out of nowhere a very pregnant woman ran up to the two and asked "Are you two okay?" "Yeah, but why help two people you don't even know?" Kagome asked right when the dog demon was done killing the bear demon and started walking towards them "Well you see my mate smelt a half demon and wanted to see about it, he doesn't mind helping out a mother and her child," the young said sweetly. "We must be going now Rin, you know how he gets when we're late," the dog demon said in a cold voice. "Goodbye you two and be careful," the pregnant young woman called out while following the demon into the village. "Bye and thanks!" Kagome yelled. "Well let's see if we can find someone we know." Kagome said to her daughter and started for the village again.

Once they mad it to the village Kagome saw a hut that wasn't there before so she decided to go there first. In a few minutes they made it to the hut knocked and a few minutes later the door opened to reveal a young boy about five years of age. He had warm chocolate eyes, his hair was a purplish black color, and was just a bit taller than Mika, who was hiding behind her mother's leg. "Can I help you?" the little boy asked. "Are your Mother or Father home?" Kagome asked the chocolate eyed boy.

"Mommy, Daddy! There's someone at the door asking for you!" the little boy yelled as he left the two. A few moments later a woman and a man who looked they were in their early 20s came to he door. "Can we help you Miss?" the black haired man asked. "Umm I'm looking for Kaede," Kagome said. "She is in another village right now," the young woman answered.

"Okay thank you" Kagome said as she turned to leave. "Wait do we know each other?" the woman asked. "I don't know, what's your name?" Kagome asked as she turned to face them again. "I'm Miroku and this is my wife Sango." The brown eyed man said as he pointed to himself than to the woman next him.

Tears began to form in Kagome which her daughter could smell and asked her softly "Mommy are okay?" "Yeah I'm fine sweetie," Kagome answered her daughter in a shaky voice. "Mommy are they Auntie Sango and Uncle Miroku?" her daughter asked in a small voice. "Yeah, guys it's me Kagome!" Kagome cried out. "Kagome!!" they both said at the same time, Kagome nodded at her in response. A few hugs later they invited Kagome into their home. When they got in Kagome saw the dog demon and pregnant woman from before. "So who is this young pretty girl?" Sango asked while looking at Mika. "This is my daughter, Mika, say hello Mika," Kagome answered while pushing her daughter out from behind her. "H-hello, it's nice to meet you." Said Mika

"Ah the miko my dear brother loved." The dog demon said coldly. "Uncle Sesshomaru!" the little girl squealed. The demon looked surprised at first then smiled at her. "Yes I guess I am." He answered sweetly. "How did you know who her father was?" Kagome asked the silver haired demon. "Because she smells a lot like him," he asked simply.

"Wait Inuyasha's her father?" Miroku asked surprised right when Inuyasha walked into the hut. "You're late little brother." Sesshomaru said right when he walked into the room. Inuyasha just "Kehed" in response. By the time Inuyasha made it all the way to the couch Mika was already asleep in Sesshomaru's arms.

"What, got another brat to take care of dear brother?" Inuyasha asked in a cocky voice as he sat down next to Kagome but didn't notice her. "No this little sleeping girl that's in my arms is that woman's child that you're sitting by." Sesshomaru simply stated, Inuyasha just "Kehed" to that, not even looking at the woman sitting next to him. "Wait you're telling me that she fell asleep that fast?" Kagome asked surprised. "Yeah." Sesshomaru stated. Mika started to whimper in her sleep and called out to her mother. "Mommy!" the sleeping child cried out. Kagome ran over to her daughter and took her from the silver haired demon. She pulled her daughter tightly to her chest. "Shh…baby, Mommy's here." Kagome said softly as she rubbed her daughter's back. Mika opened her eyes to see her mother's stormy gray blue eyes staring back at her. "Mommy!" she cried as she held on tighter to her mom. "Don't cry I'm here." Kagome said softly. "Mommy I had the same dream again." "Which one baby?" "The one where I lose you and then I have to live with Uncle Taka…I don't wanna live with him!" Mika sobbed out.

"It's okay sweetie but…what's wrong with Taka?" Kagome asked her daughter with laughter dancing in her eyes. "He's no fun!" Mika whined which in turn made her mother laugh. "Who's this Taka person?" Miroku asked. "Mika's uncle." Kagome answered simply. "So Mika do you want to meet your daddy?" Sango asked the little girl. The golden eyed girl looked at Sango and said cutely "Yes I would like to, but only if Mommy doesn't cry." "That's soo cute!! I can't wait 'till I have my little one!" Rin squealed (in case you haven't noticed the pregnant woman was Rin.) "Wait the little girl doesn't know her father?" Inuyasha asked in a rough voice which Kagome just shook her head at. "What kind of father would leave their own child?" Inuyasha questioned angrily. "You're one to talk little brother." Sesshomaru said coldly. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha yelled his anger rising. Which made Mika try to hide from the hanyou.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome and looked at her as if asking for permission to say something which she nodded her head at. "Mika don't be scared he's all bark and no bite." Rin said as Sesshomaru took Mika from Kagome's arms. "Mika" she looked up into warm golden eyes. "Would you like to meet your daddy soon?" he asked softly. Mika nodded her head enthusiastically with hope in her eyes.

"When I see this father of hers I'm going to kill him!" Inuyasha growled. "Tell me little brother why do you feel the need to protect her?" "Let me guess you're going to tell me right?" "No, because it's not my story to tell." "Then who's going to tell me?" "That young woman sitting next to you" Inuyasha finally looked at her for the first time, his eyes widened at the sight of her…she looked like an older version of his mate. "Kagome…?" He looked into her stormy gray blue eyes hoping that what he asked was true. Kagome nodded weakly as she watched the man she loved for as she could remember. He slowly got up and went to her and hugged her pulling her tightly to his chest. "My mate how I've missed you!" he whispered into her ear which made her shiver. He kissed the top of her head and pulled back to look at her tear stained face and puffy red eyes, she still looked beautiful to him.

He glanced at Mika then looked back at Kagome. Kagome answered the question that was on Inuyasha's mind. "Yes she's yours." Inuyasha just looked at her in shock. "Oh I almost forgot! Mika!" "Yes, Mommy?" Mika asked as she got out of Sesshomaru's arms and went over to her mother. Kagome pulled out a small black box from her pocket and said, "Happy Birthday sweetie!" Kagome said as she gave Mika the small box.

Mika looked as if she was glowing as she opened the small box. "I love it Mommy!" she squealed as she pulled out a gold locket. "I'm glad," Kagome said sweetly as her daughter opened the locket inside of it was a picture of her family all around Kagome as she held a small baby in her arms. "Is that me?" "Yeah it sure is, your uncle was so scared to hold you. You were so tiny!" Kagome said as she remembered the day. "Really? Uncle Taka was actually scared?" Mika gasped. "Yeah and so was Inny but you didn't hear it from me. Oh and Luna and Angel thought it was so funny too," "But they already had kids before I was born." "Yeah but you were much smaller than their kids." Kagome told her daughter.

"How old are you Mika?" Sango asked the small hanyou child. "I'm five years old and how old are you?" Mika asked as she sat in her mothers lap


	3. Chapter 3

"Mika!" Kagome warned. "It's okay Kagome, I'm twenty-four," Sango told the small child. "Wow you're one year older than mommy," Mika stated. "So Mika do you want to meet your daddy now?" Inuyasha asked his daughter. Mika looked at him and nodded her head which made Inuyasha smile. "Mika he's your father," Kagome said softly as she pointer to the older hanyou. "Daddy?" Mika asked hopefully.

Inuyasha looked down at the small dog eared child and smiled softly at her. "Yeah sweetie," "Daddy!" Mika cried as she ran to he newly found father and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you Kagome." "It wasn't your fault the well sealed up, and besides I still had my family there for me." Kagome said as she watched her daughter and mate. "Why didn't you tell us you guys were mated?" Miroku asked the two.

"I didn't want to tell you guys about it right after it happened so I asked Inuyasha not to tell you." Kagome told them. "That explains why Inuyasha tried so hard and for so long." Sango thought out loud. "So did you mark her little brother?" Sesshomaru asked his brother.

"The night before I left back to my time." Kagome answered for Inuyasha, which earned her a growl from him. "See Sango I knew I was right." Miroku stated proudly. "I guess you were right for once. Sango said in mock shock.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

After that day they lived happily ever after. Rin had her first child a few weeds later, she named her son Taro and a few years later she had her first daughter and named her Rini. Inuyasha and Kagome had two more kids, Taru and the youngest Yumiko. Miroku and Sango had Ryu, the same age as Mika, his twin sister Suki and the youngest was Mamoru. Kagome and Mika stayed with Inuyasha and at times went back to her time with Inuyasha at her heels.


End file.
